villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vox Populi
The Vox Populi (Latin for "Voice of the People"), The Vox (for short) or "The Anarchists" (as referred to by the richer part of Columbian society), are a diverse underground Anarcho-Communist resistance faction in Columbia that opposes The Founders nationalist and xenophobic ideals. After the city-wide incident years before, the citizens of Columbia began to split into two factions: the Founders and the Vox Populi. Led by Daisy Fitzroy, the Vox Populi first began as a protest group and a confederation of like-minded citizens and foreign immigrants but, as it became more organized, its members grew more militant. The movement eventually abandoned its initial peaceful message in favor of retaliatory violence against the ultra-nationalist faction. They believe in communist ideals of everyone sharing everything, which eventually comes to mean that everything should belong to them. A member is even heard shouting "Your homes are ours! Your lives are ours! Your wives are ours! It all belongs to the Vox!" during an earlier version of BioShock Infinite. They appear to use crimson red on their warpaint, sashes and clothing and even use the color during their vandalism of destroying anything and anyone related to the Founders, especially going as far as attacking employed citizens, such as dentists and postmen. Both the Vox Populi and its opponents are in conflict with each other for control of Columbia, which is literally tearing the city apart from the sky. Much like the Founders, the Vox Populi want Elizabeth for themselves, either for her gifted abilities for their own agenda, or to possibly kill her. Like many groups throughout history, "Vox Populi" soon fragmented into several splinter groups over various internal ideological differences. Ironically, these internal factions are often more devoted to destroying each other than uniting against their common enemy. History The Vox Populi are first mentioned in-game by an interracial couple who reward Booker DeWitt for hitting Jeremiah Fink instead of them during the raffle. It should be noted that this event only occurs if Booker hits Fink and not the couple. The Vox Populi are first seen after Booker DeWitt takes over the First Lady's Aeroship. While Elizabeth tries to take the airship to Paris, the Vox Populi (who have commandeered an air skiff) take it over as a mobile hospital and promptly knock Booker DeWitt out (even though he was partially dazed to begin with). When Booker finally comes to, he finds the Vox have taken over the dirigible and have no intention of giving it back... without help, that is. Daisy Fitzroy offers Booker a deal- if he can get some guns from Chen Lin- a Chinese gunsmith in Columbia -and bring them back to the Vox, then they will gladly hand over the airship, no questions asked. The Vox then unceremoniously throw Booker out of the blimp and onto the nearby docks. wiWhen Elizabeth enters the first alternate Columbia in an attempt to bring Chen Lin back to life, it quickly becomes apparent that the Vox are much more of a problem in the new Columbia then in the old one. The jail cells under the Good Time Club are full to bursting with Vox Populi soldiers, all of them angrily demanding freedom and banging on the doors to the jail cell. Likewise, countless Vox Populi weapons have been seized and locked away in crates; also, Vox Populi propoganda is gathered daily and fed to the furnaces like pieces of wood. Lastly, countless people are angrily shouting in the streets, rioting like there's no tomorrow. By this point, the Vox Populi are in semi-open revolt, striking out at Columbia's army when necessary. Once again, Elizabeth uses her tear ability to help the Vox Populi get the guns; this time, she has to use the tear to get Chen Lin's gun production machines back. However, things take a more drastic turn than first expected. First of all, the Vox Populi have acquired their guns, but Chen Lin and his shop have been wrecked beyond repair. Second, the Vox are in open revolt. Explosions rock Columbia, the people chant "Vox!" endlessly and the Founders are scared; Finkton Manufacturing is one of the last bastions of Founder hope and the Vox are moving to destroy it. One of the most rocking changes is that, in this version of the world, Booker DeWitt is dead and is honored as a martyr of the Vox Populi (having helped Slate destroy the Hall of Heroes). Naturally, it doesn't take long for Daisy Fitzroy to realize something isn't right and, believing the other Booker to be either an impostor or a ghost, she has her minions turn on Booker and Elizabeth. After killing Jeremiah Fink, Daisy sends all of her soldiers to deal with Booker for good. Despite being outnumbered, Booker fights hard and eventually kills Daisy Fitzroy (though it is Elizabeth that delivers the killing blow). Word of this eventually reaches the Vox and, naturally, they take out their anger on Booker and the rest of Columbia. In short, all hell breaks loose! Columbia is ravaged and, once it is plundered by the Vox, they begin hunting down Booker and Elizabeth. Chasing them to the First Lady airship and, under the orders of some unnamed lieutenant of Daisy's, they attack Booker and Elizabeth, intending to destroy the airship before it can make it back to Monument Island. Against near-impossible odds, Booker and Elizabeth, with Songbird's help, defeat the Vox and presumably send them running. With the destruction of Comstock at the end of the game, the Vox Populi's fate is left as ambiguous at best; however, considering that Columbia only existed whilst Comstock did, they could be presumed deceased or (in theory) nonexistent. Category:BioShock Villains Category:Evil Organization Category:Anarchist Category:Recurring villain Category:Playstation All Stars Villains Category:Extremists Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists Category:Fanatics Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:War Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Mass Murderer Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arsonists Category:Destroyers Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Outcast Category:Successful Villains Category:Thief Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Vandals Category:Malefactors Category:Heretics Category:Hypocrites Category:Mongers Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Warmonger Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Thugs